The problem with urination and the need for the insertion of bladder catheters is well known; this problem may occur anywhere. Many times the place isn't ideal, clean, or comfortable enough for such a procedure. Therefore the sanitation and sterilization of the field which is essential for proper medical care is not possible all the time and therefore there is a higher chance of infection when the bladder catheter touches contaminated areas during or after the insertion into the bladder. These units are intended to prevent such a problem.